From the Sea to the Moon
by Chayaru
Summary: A human woman finds herself entangled with Sesshoumaru after realizing that a sacred object she holds connects the two. But what is it exactly? And why does everyone find it so hard to believe she's a human? (A re-write of my old story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! As some of you may know, this is a story that I started years ago. I've been stopping and going with it for some time, but I decided to hell with the old copy. Just the other day I started completely from scratch. And here it is! If you've read the old story, you'll see this is the same plot but with shorter, more to-the-point chapters, more of the usual characters, and less of the insignificant ones. This chapter is a short intro, and I promise that the next one has some familiar faces. Read, rate, and enjoy!

* * *

"Morning, m'Lady! Wonderful weather we're having, ain't it?"

"Yes, just lovely." Her tone left something to desired; namely, sincerity.

"It's great to see you, m'Lady!"

Again, she satisfied her audience with a droll response. Although they seemed more than pleased by it. Maybe she was the only one who noticed how disinterested she was?

Disinterest was a common theme in the lady's life. Sayera, as she was called, was a piece of moderate royalty, being the daughter of a retired old warlord and a wealthy beauty from the continent. The village she called home was a small one, but there were enough leering eyes to make it seem like a vast metropolis. The mouths that accompanied these eyes plastered a "Lady" in front of her name for no reason she could understand. She never did anything to help anyone. The only thing she ever did right was be born to a man who was as manipulative as he was powerful. And even that wasn't even a good enough reason in her eyes.

Speaking of her eyes, they sure did sparkle. No wonder the villagers never questioned her genuineness. They probably never even heard the words she uttered, but were instead sustained by the unusual brightness of her eyes. They were rather small in shape, but quite long and spaced. They appeared exotic, thanks to her overseas genetics. Many a young man had found themselves lost in them.

Her eyes were complemented by long, dark lashes, framed by bold eyebrows. Her skin was a flushed pale, her nose petite, and her lips were light and plump. The wispy, raven hairs that framed her face were at the moment twisted into a loose braid that stretched from the crown of her head to over her left shoulder. Whether she believed it or not, she was lovely. Aesthetically, at least. Her insides were a bit darker with a dash of impatience for this "regal" life she had set up for her.

She strolled the village square with her father's bodyguards in toe, performing her usual, dreaded ritual of socializing with the villagers. She truly did appreciate them for everything they did for her and her family, but she just didn't want to be there anymore. This village was too small, too cramped, and too willing to love the shell of a woman she was. A lust for adventure was quickly filling her, and her restlessness brought it nearly to its tipping point. It didn't help that today was her twentieth birthday.

_Damn this day. _She uttered in the privacy of her own mind. It seemed to be the only place one could find privacy when in the village square.

"My dear Lady Sayera. Are you prepared for the festival this evening?"

She knew that voice. Regaining focus, she quickly found the handsome body that housed it. A tall, strong frame, broad shoulders, dark, glistening eyes, and the most charming smile Sayera had ever seen. It was Yukashii: a successful businessman, cunning swordsman, and the village's most eligible bachelor. If her father had anything to say about it, the pair would be wed before sundown that very day.

His question brought her to a halt as she turned to see him striding over to her. With a smile that was almost genuine she replied. "Not quite. I have some errands to run for Mother before I can return to the house. It's a true pleasure to see you, Yukashii." And it really was. Although her interest in the man was minimal, Sayera admired him for his intelligence, humility, and most importantly, his good heart. Her father called himself a man behind swords and war victories, whereas Yukashii was a man of kindness and virtue.

"The pleasure is all mine, m'Lady." He stopped in front of her, standing straight, legs apart, arms behind his back – confident as a warrior. Equally as confident was his gaze. His eyes stared unwaveringly into hers. "I couldn't help but notice you from across the square. Looking as radiant as ever, I see." His voice was playful.

By now, all the villagers in the immediate area were watching the exchange, although they tried no to appear so. Sayera was bothered by both their nosiness and by Yukashii's flirting. But like any actress, she brushed off emotion and dove into the roll she had been assigned.

"And you are as flattering as ever, I see." She added a giggle for effect. "May I ask your business today in the marketplace?"

Yukashii flashed his glimmering smile. "My business is to accompany a lovely lady such as yourself, if I may be permitted to do so."

Although she would've rather been left alone, Sayera felt as though the man's presence would serve as a distraction from the goings-on of the day. _At least he's decent company._ Unlike the stagnant guards who she was forced to drag around with her.

The remainder of Sayera's morning was spent strolling around the village with Yukashii, finishing the errands she were given. He did most of the talking, but Sayera didn't mind. He was actually quite fascinating, with the places he'd seen and the youkai he'd slain. Maybe she could have been in love with him if she didn't feel like such a hollow woman all the time. Maybe if Yukashii could see who she really was and what she really wanted, he could really help.


	2. Chapter 2

The breath was quite literally drawn from Rin's mouth when she first gazed upon the field of brightly blooming flowers. There were lilacs and lilies and roses of every color. What a spectacular sight, especially when compared to the landscape of rocky cliffs and dull foliage that seemed to drag on forever. By her calculations, they had been walking through the forest for at least four days now. Four very long, very boring days. And Jaken was far from ideal company.

"Silly girl! Look alive! If you don't keep up, Lord Sesshoumaru will leave you behind!" The tiny green youkai raised his screeching voice to her for about the tenth time today. It seemed that Jaken always found a reason to yell at the human girl.

At this particular moment, Jaken's calls were more of a reality check. Rin hadn't realized that the field's beauty had caused her to halt Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon youkai on which she was riding. Jaken was several paces ahead, closely behind their mutually beloved Lord Sesshoumaru.

But the girl was weary. She had been near-silent for the past four days, only speaking up when she needed food. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" As per usual, great dog youkai leading the bunch acknowledged her with silence. "We've been walking for so many days now. Maybe we should stop here for a bit to recuperate."

"Recuperate?" The tiny toad youkai stopped in his tracks to face the girl. "Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru needs time to recuperate? His youkai body is much stronger than your puny human one. He can go days without rest!"

Rin looked at him, a bit befuddled, innocently replying, "but Master Jaken, you have a youkai body too. And you seem very tired as well." She had a point. The hike had taken a toll on most of them.

Before Jaken could retort, however, Sesshoumaru stopped his stride and only slightly turned himself to face them. "Would you like to take a rest, Rin?" He addressed the girl in his usual calm, deep voice.

The girl jumped on his offer with a bright smile. "Yes, let's take a rest here! I'll find some food and pick some flowers!" With that, she leapt off the back of the beast carrying her and jogged into the field.

The toad youkai felt it necessary to verbalize his exasperation with the girl. "Rin!" He called after her. "You wretched girl, always slowing us down! You're lucky Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't –"

"Jaken." The tall, silver-haired youkai silenced the toad instantly.

"Y-y-yes, m'Lord?"

Sesshoumaru neither turned to face Jaken nor raise his voice higher than its usual calm whisper. "I will be leaving you now. Remain here until I return."

"But-but-but, m'Lord! Do you not need me? Surely you can take me with you? M'Lord?" However, Jaken's desperate cries fell on deaf ears. Sesshoumaru had already bounded into the air and taken flight. His silver locks and his fluffed shoulder-piece trailed behind him, fluttering in the wind. Jaken desperately tried calling out to him. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Please! Lord Sesshoumaru-u-u!"

His whining was of no use. Sesshoumaru was gone. "Where could he possibly be going that's so damned important?" Jaken was aggravated, yet crestfallen.

"Don't worry, Master Jaken!" Rin, who had been spectating, finally spoke up. "Lord Sesshoumaru will be back!" She offered a smile and a fistful of flowers. Jaken just pouted and scoffed. But Rin knew better. She trusted Sesshoumaru with all her heart. Besides, he and Jaken were all she had in the world. And Ah-Un too of course!

She returned her attention to the pleasant row of lilacs that happily perched in front of her. She hummed a soft tune while breaking the flowers from their stems.

_He'll be back. He always comes back for me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****:** Hi all! I hope you've been enjoying the revisions so far. I like the pace of this version much more. And we're almost to the meat, I promise! This chapter is a little long, but I wanted to get most of the back story out of the way before we really dive in. Read and enjoy! And thanks for the views!

* * *

When the sun was but a few hours from the horizon, Sayera bid farewell to the village square and to Yukashii. It was time for her to return home in order to begin festival preparations.

Upon arriving in the courtyard of her father's mansion, she found herself in the middle of a swordfight. Well, a bokken-fight. Sayera's teenage twin brothers had probably been bashing each other with the wooden sticks for most of the day. It was a ritual for them. More importantly, it was a way to make their father proud.

"Hey, watch it!" Sayera just dodged the backswing of Aruki's bokken before it slammed her in the head. "Will you two quit it?!"

Although noticing her, the boys refused to halt their antics. They wouldn't stop until one of them admitted defeat…or sunset, whichever came first. Usually sunset. "Sorry, sister. Didn't see ya there. Father has us practicing our fighting abilities to showcase them at the festival tonight!" Aruki nearly lost his balance under the weight of his brother's bokken, but pushed back defiantly.

Akiyo chimed in after regaining his footing. "Yeah! He said if we're good enough, maybe Master Yukashii will take us into the forest with him to hunt for youkai!" He grunted as his wooden sword broke free from Aruki's. He swung low, but the boy's twin blocked the attack.

"Not you! I bet you'd be too scared to even step foot in the forest."

"Wanna say that again, pipsqueak?"

Insults flew about for a moment or so, but Sayera was too indifferent to stand around and listen. She made her way across the courtyard. In some ways – many ways, in fact – the woman envied her brothers. Even though they were quite some years her junior, they had so much that she had been left deprived of. For starters, they had each other. From birth they were blessed with someone to rely on…a friend. Sayera never had such a luxury, with an overprotective mother and a father whose only concern for her was finding a rich mate.

Then again, Sayera's father had a nagging tendency to overlook most things in his daughter's life. He barely raised her, acting more as a landlord than as a father. And from the time she could walk, he wanted her pretty and silent, as he believed all women should be. When she was thirteen, she told her father she wanted to learn the ways of the sword. He laughed and told her to take up weaving instead. When he later caught her trying to steal one of his old war blades, her punishment was archery training with the village priestess. Even after years of practice, she could barely make a fair shot. The priestess told her that she amassed a great amount of spiritual energy within her, but was inexplicably unable to release it. Sayera figured the "spiritual energy" was actually just gas. That's all it meant to her anyway.

Her father offered Aruki and Akiyo everything: swords, training, attention…basically a recipe for adventure. And a way to leave the village. All he offered Sayera was the means to a life of submission. She would've given anything to have even a shot at the opportunities her brothers had. The fighting, the training…even venturing into the forest with Yukashii.

_I'd do anything to leave this village…I'd even marry Yukashii if he could take me with him._ She chuckled at the thought. She often laughed at how dramatic she could be.

* * *

"My lady…you look stunning! This kimono fits you perfectly!"

"Arigato, Yurumi."

"And your hair! I don't want to brag, but I think I did a rather marvelous job! It looks so good, especially…" Sayera's dressing aid supplied a barrage of praises, but managed to lose her lady's attention.

Sayera was quite taken back by the kimono she donned, but moreso by the care used in its creation. It appeared to be woven from a pale blue silk, probably specifically imported from the continent. It was a soft, glossy material that hugged Sayera's figure. The same care was even applied to the dark obi around her waist. The entire outfit was very delicate and very light, perfect for the impending summer evening, and perfect for Sayera. Her mother probably spent countless days locked in her weaving room, pouring over her loom, perfecting every stitch in the design.

_And for what? _A guilty sensation crept over the woman as she pondered. _All this for a girl who wants to run away from it._

Yurumi the aid had finished applying a wispy layer of makeup to Sayera's face, but was still chattering. "…it may still get a little chilly you know, and –"

"Where is my mother?"

"In her weaving room, my Lady. I bet she would like to see you." The aid took a step back to admire the work she had done. "And I think you're ready to show her!"

Sayer gingerly rose from where she sat so as to not wrinkle the gown. "I'll go do that now. Arigato again, Yurumi." The aid beamed at Sayera as she slipped out her chamber door and down the hall towards her mother's weaving room. She hadn't noticed how heavy her head felt under the weight of the hair piled atop it. It was probably twisted and tied into unimaginable knots, but it was still gorgeous. Sayera didn't really care. She didn't even bother to look. She just wanted to see her mother.

Before she was even able to lift her fist to rap on the door, her mother's gentle voice came from inside. "Come in, my darling. I've been expecting you." Sayera unlatched the door and slid it ajar. She found the room dimly lit due to the setting sun, and her mother perched before the loom, tinkering with the strings it held. Her eyes didn't move from her work upon her daughter's arrival.

Ti-An, as she was called, was an exotic beauty. Even in her old age, she seemed to sparkle. Her skin was pale and almost youthful, and her narrow eyes were always smiling, even when her lips weren't. Her slender fingers were perfect to work the loom she so loved. Besides her children, Sayera believed the loom to be the only thing her mother truly did love.

Since her father was so often absent, Sayera had always felt her mother to be her only parent. But she didn't mind. In fact, Ti-An's affection for her daughter and her virtuous sense of family values were probably what kept Sayera from total bitterness. Sayera could even relate to her at times. Ti-An was arranged to marry her father very young, as per an agreement between her father's clan and allies beyond the sea. Ti-An was separated from her loving family, shipped to a foreign land, and forced to remain married to a man she did not love in a tiny, suffocating village. Although her mother never once showed an inch of sorrow, Sayera just knew it was there. She could feel it. Why she had never taken a stand against the life that had been assigned for her, Sayera couldn't figure out.

"I've been expecting you," Ti-An repeated, this time suspending her fingers and looking up to smile at her daughter. "And my, you look lovely!"

Sayera briefly bowed her head in respect and offered a smile in return. "Only thanks to you, mother. You've really outdone yourself."

"Ah, anything for you, my dearest. Now, I have something for you." Ti-An tied the loose ends of the threads she held and retrieved a small jewelry box from the end-table next to her. She rose with a light sigh before she began to speak again.

"My dearest Sayera. Do you know my most favored memory? The day you were born." Her daughter's ear perked up, and she continued. "You were so precious and so beautiful…and I knew that one day you would do great things. I swear I knew it from the first moment I heard you cry."

Ti-An began carrying the box over to her daughter, holding it as if still holding her newborn babe from twenty years ago. Sayera wasn't sure what concerned her more, the contents of the box, or her mother's odd topic. "Even when you were just a little girl, you were always so strong. I don't think you even knew it. I still don't think you do." Her voice became nearly inaudible. "You're so much more than you know."

"Mother, what are you…"

As Ti-An opened the front of the jewelry box, Sayera lost words upon seeing its content. Within the box lay the most exquisitely-colored diamond Sayera had ever seen. It boasted so many different hues from the brightest of reds to the coolest of blues. It dazzled in the final rays of sunlight that pierced through the chamber window. It was like a star that had been plucked right from the night sky.

Sayera's mother cocked an eyebrow at her response. "Incredible, isn't it?"

"Mother…" Sayera could not break her gaze away from the diamond. "It's amazing! I've never seen anything like this!" As the room increasingly darkened from the shrinking sun, the diamond seemed to shine even brighter.

"Now wait." Within a few more moments, the sunlight vanished completely from the room. Night had fallen. And the diamond had…transformed.

_Wait, what? _Sayer was no longer looking at a magnificent jewel. Inside the box was now a plain white opal, carved into a simple diamond shape. It seemed so much smaller and so much simpler than the stunning jewel she had mistaken it for.

The confusion on her face must have been very evident. Ti-An couldn't help but smile at her daughter's furrowed brow. "What you are looking at is the Kaiyou no Wangetsu, or the Crescent of the Ocean. This gem has been with the women of my family for many generations. It is a very sacred treasure to my ancestors and I."

Still beyond befuddled, Sayera finally looked up from the stone and at her mother. "But what happened to all the colors…and to the sparkle?"

"In the light, the Crescent is beautiful, is it not? But what we forget is that things that appear beautiful to us in the light are not always as beautiful in the dark." Ti-An gently removed the gem and the attached beads from the box, lightly rubbing the center of the opal with her finger. She reached out around Sayera's neck to fasten the silver latch, leaving it to rest on her daughter's chest.

Sayera cupped the small stone, and brought it closer to her. _How simple this looks now._

"What we must remember," Ti-An gazed lovingy at her daughter. "Is that in order to be truly beautiful in the light, some things must be truly beautiful in the dark."

_Some things must be truly beautiful in the dark…_Sayera remained fixed on the Crescent she held in her palm, waiting for it to "transform" again. "Mother, I don't understand. So it was…just an illusion?"

"You will understand soon. You are almost ready." Ti-An couldn't help but smile, although her eyes fought back stinging tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Yeah, another long chapter. Sorry about that. But it's pretty action-packed and a little gross. Read and enjoy!

The treetops rustled by the sudden graze of Sesshoumaru's boots against them. The wind was beginning to die down, and the air cooled as the sun sunk below the horizon behind him. Night was approaching. There wasn't much time until the rising of the Full Moon. The dog youkai moved calmly, but with great haste, silently crossing the darkening sky.

_This demonic aura is unusual. Even I have never sensed anything like it._

Aggravated that he knew neither whom nor what lie ahead, Sesshoumaru was too curious to turn back. Or maybe he wasn't simply curious. Rather, he was being drawn somewhere. It wasn't Naraku. In any other scenario, he would have considered this to be a waste of time. But he couldn't shake this feeling. And it didn't help that Tenseiga wouldn't keep quiet.

* * *

The village was aglow with a rainbow of colored lanterns and the smiling villagers' faces. Everyone was dressed in their best, brightest kimonos. Even the drunkards took the time to wash their greasy hair. Musicians entertained the crowd with lively beats on their drums and woodwind instruments, inviting the villagers to dance around the square. The air was filled with the sweet aroma of fresh kebobs and rice balls, and a hint of sake from some overindulging men. In short, the festival was going wonderfully. Even Sayera was having a good time.

Although no matter how surprisingly pleasant the evening was turning out to be, Sayera was unable to distract herself from the conversation her and her mother had shared back at the house. Ti-An seemed to forget their common language and spoke only in riddles when describing the Kaiyou Crescent, which now lay hidden beneath Sayera's kimono. Before she could ask for further explanation, they were interrupted by her father, who was very anxious to depart. She hadn't had an opportunity to speak privately with her mother since they left the house.

But among the mass of people, Ti-An was nowhere to be seen. And this was hardly an appropriate place to talk about such an important matter. _I guess I can just speak with her about it later…_She remained uneasy, but wouldn't allow herself to show it. After all, this festival was, in part, a birthday celebration. She had to plaster on the thickest of masks to make it through the evening.

After the dancing, a bit of a talent showcase began on a makeshift stage that had been built at the back end of the square. Some of the village's most talented singers performed, while others performed acrobatics or traditional dances. Aruki and Akiyo even displayed their swordsman abilities in a mock duel, calling it a tie after several minutes and numerous rounds of applause. How their father beamed.

At the end of the talent showcase, Sayera's father stepped up onto the stage and provided a welcome. Out of nowhere it seemed, Ti-An appeared and gently shoved Sayera onto the stage with her father and two brothers. She could hear the whispers waft among the crowd. Uncomfortably, she glared out at the audience with a weak grin while her father began speaking.

"My people!" His voice boomed from his rather elderly body. The congregation was silent. "Thank ye all for joining us this evening as we celebrate this yearly festival! Thanks to ye hard work, I believe this to be one of the best yet!" He continued to gurgle on about village news, thanking this person and that, but Sayera lost interest.

Her attention was now focused back towards the center of the square, where a massive bonfire had been constructed. It was wider than the length of a man and more than thrice as tall. The orange flames reached up so high that Sayera feared they would scorch the heavens. However, drowning out the black smoke was the Moon's unusually bright countenance.

The Moon had often been a source of tranquility in Sayera's bitter little life. Ever since she was a girl, the Moon fascinated her. She could remember being lulled to sleep by its soft, silver glow, and looking to it for strength when she felt like she wanted to scream. Now it served as a beacon of hope. It was cool and peaceful – something Sayera strived to be. It would fall into darkness on occasion, but given time, it would return in its brightest and most joyous beauty. Like tonight.

_The Moon is full tonight. And so bright. I can barely see the stars. It's actually hurting my eyes. _Sayera was so concerned about the Moon, she hadn't noticed that Yukashii had joined her father on the stage.

"...which brings us to my final announcement." Her father sustained his speech. As he spoke, he stepped closer to his daughter and firmly grasped her hand. She shuddered at the gesture as she was ripped away from the Moon and placed back into reality. Her father was not looking at her, but she could tell his eyes were sparkling by the mischievous smile that played his lips.

"As ye all know, this day marks my Sayera's twentieth year. I could not be happier with how lovely she has become…"

Although seemingly impossible, her father's words caused her to feel even more uneasy. _How lovely I've become? What is going on?_ Her emotions were muted by the smile she forced herself to bear.

"So with a heavy, yet happy heart, I say this." With a small tug, her father pulled her hand in close. Reaching out, he likewise grasped Yukashii's, and placed their hands atop one another. Sayera glanced up at Yukashii with a furrowed brow, but all the man did was smile. "It is my honor to hand my Sayera over to our dear Yukashii, who has formally asked for her hand in marriage."

"Huh?!"

A roar of cheers came from the crowd. Her father's chest was swollen with pride. Yukashii gazed lovingly at the woman he was prepared to marry. That woman, however, was not there. Sayera's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. The hand that touched Yukashii's was instantly damp and shaking. Her breath did not come.

_Did he just…arrange my marriage?_ A burning anger began building within her. _He arranged my marriage without even consulting me? I'm supposed to marry Yukashii because it is his will?_ She could feel the sting of hot tears begin searing the edges of her eyes.

"Lady Sayera, are you alright?" Yukashii clearly noticed her frozen state. Whether he mistook it for joy or not was a different matter. But she was unable to hear his question. She was unable to hear anything. All she could hear was the sound of her racing heartbeat, pounding hard and fast in her temples.

She was so furious, she could not move. Her thoughts could not arrange coherently. All she could see or feel was the brightness of the Moon shining over her. It became brighter and brighter, and her heart pounded faster and faster.

"Lady…Sayera?"

Then all at once, everything stood still.

The wooden stage split in two, the sudden vibration sending those on it hurling to the ground. As she landed hard on her back, Sayera began to regain her senses. Splinters and chips rained down on her from the broken wood. She could fuzzily see villagers frantically running in the opposite direction, shuffling around her huddled body.

Her head ached and her chest was numb. _What's…going on?_

She began to hear the villagers' piercing screams. "A youkai! A youkai!"

_A youkai…?_ With difficulty, she managed to stand up, although barely keeping her balance. Fleeing villagers nearly knocked her back to the ground. When she was able to see straight, Sayera couldn't believe her eyes. Floating above where the stage had been was a woman in a white robe. Emanating from her body was a dark, unsettling, purple glow. Her dark hair waved about her pale face. But wait…

_It has no face!_

A man running from the disfigured youkai was stopped in his tracks next to Sayera. He started to gag, choking on something. Before she had time to react, dark blood rushed out from the man's mouth and ears. Her stomach turned as he collapsed to the ground, a pale husk, red tears inching down his face. The blood from his body pooled above him for a moment, before flowing through the air towards the youkai. It shuddered as the blood pierced its chest, absorbing it within its own body. It was then Sayera noticed the youkai's scaly, armor-like skin and jagged claws. Was it sustained by human blood?

Yukashii had also regained himself after tumbling off the collapsed stage. He now stood battle-ready with his blade drawn. He launched himself into the air, swinging the sword with all his power. "Be gone, monster!" His statement was made in vain. The youkai lifted a limp claw, and struck him with some invisible force that cast him to the ground once again.

"Yukashii, no!" Sayera tried to run over to him, but she was halted by the sight of more villagers' bodies being drained of their blood. The stench was coarse and potent. She had to cover her nose and mouth to avoid vomiting. So fear-stricken, she could barely move.

It was then that she caught sight of her mother. Ti-An stood alone, watching Sayera, and…smiling. They locked eyes, but instead of finding fear, Sayera could only sense an odd tranquility in her mother's gaze. _Why is she just standing there?_ Ti-An opened her mouth to speak, but her words were inaudible next to the villagers' cries. _What is she doing?_

Momentarily breaking free of her fear-induced paralysis, Sayera starting running towards her mother. "Run away, mother! Hurry! You must –" Sayera's words and her run were cut short by the horrifying sight that began to unfold before her. Blood oozed from Ti-An's face and ears. It streamed down her neck and stained her beautiful kimono. Though blinded, Ti-An still offered a loving gaze to her daughter before falling to the caked dirt in a darkened heap. From the ground her eyes remained open, still gazing at her lovely Sayera, even in death.

Sayera swallowed hard to quell an overwhelming wave of nausea. Her eyes followed the trail of Ti-An's blood as it made its way through the air and into the youkai's chest. The idea that her mother's precious blood was being used to satisfy the appetite of such a horrendous beast made her retch. _What will make this youkai stop?_ Tears stung her eyes as she lost hope. Falling to her knees, she prepared herself for an inevitable death.

But before she had another moment to mourn, Sayera was shaken by another demonic presence. Another beast was coming. From the treetops of the forest beyond and behind the youkai, a man leapt forth, silver hair and white kimono wafting in the air. He boasted battle armor, two swords, and…claws?

"Another youkai!" Sayera gasped.

In a single strong, swift motion, this youkai braced his claws and sliced them into the other beast's back. He was not repelled as Yukashii had been. In fact, the faceless youkai appeared to be injured, or…

At that very moment, a sharp pain bolted Sayera's chest. Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far. I've been enjoying writing it, especially this chapter. It's short, but it's always cool to talk about the usual characters for a change. You know, gives it depth and shit. Well enjoy!

Kagome sat up, inhaling sharply, after being jolted awake by a most peculiar dream. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, and the quiet stillness around her. It must have been the dead of night. The memory of the dream was fading fast, but she could remember a youkai…or was it? _Well that was weird. _She shook her head in an attempt to snap back to reality. _Good thing it was just a dream I guess._

She and her traveling companions were currently residing in Kaede's village for a short while. After the group's most recent battle with the mutually despised Naraku, they figured they needed a good rest. She had been contemplating going back home to the present while they were near the Bone-Eater's Well. Maybe this dream was a sign that she had been in this time period for a bit too long.

Once Kagome's eyes were reasonably well-adjusted to the darkness, she peered around the room. All five of them had squeezed into a vacant hut up near the shrine for the night. Sango lay next to her, beneath a blanket, and Shippou on her opposite side, wrapped up in his. Miroku slept across the floor, his back to them. All appeared to be slumbering in peace. Well, all but Inuyasha, who had apparently slipped out. He was probably on the roof, where he often spent many of the nights in Kaede's village looking up at the sky, thinking.

Since her heart was already racing from being woken so abruptly, Kagome decided to go see how he was doing. She slowly crept out from between Sango and Shippou, just barely avoiding stepping on Kirara on her way out the door.

The night air seemed abnormally still as Kagome stepped out into it. She was surprised at how chilly it was too, considering the season. She also couldn't help but notice the Full Moon hanging overhead. _Wow, it's so bright tonight. And look at that! Not a cloud in sight!_

"And just what are you doing out of bed so late?" Kagome whipped around to see Inuyasha perched atop the hut, looking down at her. "I thought all you humans needed your beauty rest."

"I can't sleep." Kagome stepped back as the hanyou jumped from the roof and glided onto the ground in front of her. "And keep your voice down. The others are still asleep."

He didn't appear to care much for her warning. "Can't sleep, huh? Have you been feeling it too?"

"Feeling what?"

Inuyasha's amber eyes moved away from Kagome's as he overlooked the valley beyond the village. His voice became much more serious. "There's been some shady demonic activity going on to the south of here. I don't sense Naraku, so I didn't wake you up."

Kagome slowly turned her head to follow his gaze. Out beyond the valley, below the brightness of the Moon. "I don't sense any jewel shards, but…" _Now that he mentions it, I do feel something strange. Not a fragment of the Shikon no Tama, but something…darker. _Maybe the dream did mean something after all. She spent a moment silently pondering the idea. Inuyasha noticed.

"So you do feel it then?"

She turned back to face him, a bit befuddled, but she nodded. "Maybe we should check it out in the morning."

The hanyou grunted. He kept his eyes locked beyond the valley, as if waiting for something to jump out at him across the vast distance. "Maybe. Something is definitely not right."

His sternness and unusual silence concerned the girl. _He knows it's not Naraku, and he knows that there aren't any jewel shards, so why is Inuyasha acting like this?_ It crossed her mind that it could possibly be Kikyou. But she also knew that if he had thought it could be, he would have left a long time ago. "Inuyasha, what do you think is going on?"

Just as she finished her sentence, Kagome heard a faint clatter, like the sound of shaking pebbles in a tin can. Inuyasha reacted to the sound too, reaching down for his sword and gripping it tightly. The noise ceased.

"I don't know, but Tetsusaiga has been acting up all night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Hey all! I really like the way the story is going, and I hope you are too. Please, send some feedback!

Love, desperate for reviews.

Enjoy this chapter! It's a turning point in the story!

* * *

"_What we must remember is that in order to be truly beautiful in the light, some things must be truly beautiful in the dark."_

"_But mother, what does that mean?"_

"_You are ready."_

"_Mother! Don't leave! What does it mean? Please!"_

Upon opening her weary eyes, Sayera lost the image of her mother's glowing, radiant face. It was just a dream. But where was her mother? She found her memory to be lacking detail. _The festival. That youkai. Mother..._Was it even real? _Everything is such a blur. All I remember is…the blood._

It took Sayera a while to realize that she had been lying face down in the dirt. Her head pounded something horrible, but upon lifting it, all she could see were trees. _Am I in the forest?_ Rows of trees spread tall and far, thickening into blackness. It was still dark, although the sky was beginning to lighten. With a moan, she managed to hoist herself into a sitting position. She looked down at her once beautiful kimono, which was now bloodied and torn as it hung ragged off her body. Her back was nearly completely exposed due to a jagged tear, and the front was nearly split as well. Not only that, but it was caked in dirt and what appeared to be ash.

Something heavy fell against her breast. _The Kaiyou Crescent! I had…totally forgotten it._ It was then that she remembered the deep chest pain she had experienced right before she blacked out. That pain couldn't have been caused by the stone, could it? Sayera reached inside the ripped neck of her kimono to fish it out. The Crescent was so warm. She almost expected it to look different somehow when she pulled it out, but…it was the same plain opal her mother had given to her.

_Mother…_

Pesky tears began to well up in her eyes again. All she knew was that something terrible had happened. And that her sweet mother, who had labored over this beautiful kimono for weeks, lay bloodied and battered somewhere. "Damn…" She whispered under her breath.

"You're awake."

Suddenly alert, Sayera jumped to her feet and spun around to face the disembodied voice. Her legs nearly buckled upon standing and her voice trembled as she blurted out, "Just who are you?"

All she could see was the back of a man's head. Or, judging by the extravagance of his appearance, maybe he wasn't a man at all, but a god. He sat on the ground, back straight, staring off into the forest beyond him. As he sat, the silver threads of his hair just grazed the dirt below him. A fur pelt was perched upon his right shoulder, collecting dust at the ground. From what Sayera could see, his garments were white.

He neither turned nor answered her question. With a stern yet oddly soothing voice he commanded, "Put on those clothes."

_Put on clothes? What…? _It was then that she noticed a small pile of garments folded near where she stood. But whoever this man was, he was definitely not making the situation any easier. Sayera was already extremely confused and moderately frightened. "Please…tell me what happened?" She ended up peppering the request with more desperation than she had hoped to.

Had Sayera not been so guarded, she wouldn't have been able to hear the man's near-inaudible sigh. She almost jumped out of her skin when he slowly began to rise. Once straight up, he took several steps into the forest, still without a word. Before completely stepping into the darkened canopy he stopped and commanded her once more. "Put on those clothes and then we will leave." He took another step and was practically out of sight.

After a few moments, Sayera allowed herself to breathe once again. She looked up through the break in the treetops to find traces of pink in the dawning sky. What was she to do? She was lost in the forest with a man – a stranger – whose intentions were vague at the absolute best. And where exactly was he planning on taking her? Apparently they were set to leave "together."

Then again, something about this man, god, or whatever he was brought Sayera a sense of security. Maybe not serenity or peacefulness by any means, but a part of her felt safe knowing that he was beyond the darkness of this mysterious place. Whoever he was, he had taken her away from something terrible. Sayera couldn't overlook that. He knew the answers to her questions.

With that logic in mind, the woman took a deep breath and grabbed at the clothes her had set out for her. _An old kimono? And is this a man's hakama? _Not exactly fashionable, but at least these clothes weren't filthy.

Once dressed, Sayera looked to where she had last seen her strange companion before he disappeared into the blackened backdrop of the forest. She took a deep breath, trying anxiously to control the tiny spout of fear rising in her throat. Should she venture after him?

The rising sun seemed ready to quell her skepticism. As it slowly, silently, broke through the trees, Sayera could just make out the man's darkened silhouette. He appeared to still be facing away from her. He was so tall, standing straight, like a king.

Hesitantly, Sayera took baby steps in his direction, her sandals crunching on dead leaves and crusty dirt. Once she got close enough, she managed to calm her wavering voice and inquired: "Can you tell me what happened?"

For a long moment, it was silent. All the nature around them seemed to stop. The sun steadily rose, and that was that. Just when Sayera lost hope in him responding, he spoke.

"No."

"No?" Her heart sank. _Now what?_ Was she to never know the fate of her village, her family…or herself?

"It is for you to discover on your own. I have no business telling it you." At last he turned around. Sayera was able to see his face for the first time. A pale complexion framed by thick silver bangs. His long, narrow eyes were colored a deep amber that pierced with his gaze. His cheeks donned curved maroon markings, and on his forehead was a purple crescent moon. His body sported intense armor, complete with two swords tied to his waist, and…claws.

Sayera was unable to mask the surprise in her eyes when she realized that not only was this man actually a youkai, but also the same youkai who appeared in the village last night. According to her memory, he attacked the bloodsucking spirit, but did he slay it? Did this youkai save her from her mother's fate? And why hadn't Sayera sensed his demonic aura sooner?

"You. You're…"

"Sesshoumaru." His response was short and coarse, as though he was willing to spare little time entertaining her shock. His eyes unrelentingly stared into hers. His hard gaze made her swallow all the questions she so desperately wanted to ask.

After another moment he turned away again. "Grab on." With that, he pushed his feet off the ground and propelled himself into the air. Sayera watched him fly off in both awe and confusion.

_Grab on?_ It was then she noticed that his fur pelt trailed behind him, close enough for her to wrap her arms around. But really?

"Now."

She shut her eyes, grabbed the pelt, and nearly screamed as she felt herself being lifted into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been a while since my last post. But I see that I've gotten a decent amount of views considering how inactive this story has been. That makes me smile! I hope everyone viewing is enjoying. This is a pretty fluffy chapter so I hope you like it!

* * *

"But Master Jaken, I think he'll like these."

Shoving the colorful array of flowers in Jaken's face served little purpose but to irritate the toad creature. He had been sitting, almost silently against Ah-Un's front legs, watching Rin while she explored the field's vegetation. Flowers were neither his strong suit, nor his basis of relative expertise. At this point, he felt he was nothing more than a glorified babysitter.

An entire evening had come and gone, but still no sign of Lord Sesshoumaru. This wasn't an entirely uncommon experience for the dog youkai, but it was rare for Jaken to be left behind for so long. He was determined to sulk and complain until his lord returned for him. With a long groan he peered up at the sky, defeated.

"This isn't fair! Where could Lord Sesshoumaru be?"

His whimpering was not lost on Rin, who rolled her eyes at Jaken's behavior. Although hundreds of years her senior, the toad youkai was much quicker to act like a baby. "He'll be back soon, Master Jaken! He always comes back." She resumed her flower-picking. "And when he does, he'll tell me how much he likes these flowers! Well, maybe he won't tell me, but he'll…he'll think it!"

Rin went on with her adorable, yet irritating banter. With every word she uttered, Jaken only wished for Sesshoumaru's return even more. He sunk even further to the ground, nearly hoping it would swallow him, his big eyes gazing up at the midday sun.

_Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru…_Jaken whined to himself in order to escape the girl's cheerful blabber. Perhaps he feared it to be contagious. _What could have possibly been so important that you had to leave me here? _Sesshoumaru usually only left Jaken behind when the matters he attended to were of a more personal nature. Not surprisingly, the great dog youkai would have rather faced intimate issues without his tiny servant's trying company.

Still, even the prospect of Sesshoumaru abandoning Jaken played with the toad's emotions. Although they had been traveling together so long, his master had yet to open up about anything more personal than his contempt: contempt for his dead father, contempt for Inuyasha, contempt for, well…most things. And although consistently trying so hard to please Sesshoumaru, Jaken more often than not fell short, resulting in a variety of abuses. The thought of Sesshoumaru's treatment of him usually managed to bring the toad to a boil, but not today. He was too saddened by rejection and weary of waiting.

In fact, he was so lost in his own pitiful drama, that Jaken hadn't notice the halt in Rin's chatter. Nor did he notice her sprint past Ah-Un, flowers clutched in her small fists. It wasn't until she called out that he was awakened from his trance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're back!" He heard her spirited yell.

Jaken jolted into the air, joy suddenly filling his meager little body. "Lord Sesshoumaru-u-u!" The toad gripped Ah-Un's reigns and tugged the beast around so that the two may face their returning lord. How wonderful Jaken felt upon seeing his beloved master as he gently came to land. Why, even the blades of grass beneath his feet bowed in his presence. Jaken and Ah-Un pranced towards him and Rin.

_I'm so happy you've come back for me! _Jaken's weariness was fleeting fast. _I'm so happy to see you, Lord Sesshoumaru! You and…and a woman?! _The toad youkai halted mid-stride, baffled by the vision of a human woman standing beside his master. His mouth agape, Jaken was rather lost for words…and movement.

The unusual sight was neither lost on Rin. She had hardly seen Sesshoumaru interact with another human before, much less bring a human woman back from his travels. She quit her run before the pair, inquisitive, but friendly. She addressed Sesshoumaru first. "Lord Sesshoumaru! We're glad you're back. I picked these flowers for you." The colorful bouquet she offered was met with the youkai's usual cold stare.

"I have no need for flowers, Rin."

Unshaken, the girl smiled and persisted. "No one really needs flowers, Lord Sesshoumaru, but aren't they pretty to look at?" She didn't wait for another stare or bland response before adding: "Give them to your friend! I bet she thinks they're pretty."

The woman appeared startled at Rin's statement. Sesshoumaru, per usual, remained stout. After another few moments of the girl waving the flowers at him, he gently plucked them from her tiny grip, and without neither a sound nor expression, handed them to the woman. She gazed at them as she brought them into her arms, obviously very confused, and finally looked back to the girl. Rin's bright grin brought a similar one to her lips.

"Why…thank you."

"You're welcome!" As the two ladies exchanged words, Sesshoumaru drifted away without a word, moving toward a still-struck Jaken. The woman followed after him with her eyes, but Rin remained unphased, still smiling up at her. She was so calm. Although still very young, she could tell that this woman didn't know much about Lord Sesshoumaru yet. She had to take her under her wing.

"My name in Rin, by the way." She regained the woman's attention with a cheery introduction. "It's a pleasure to meet you, m'Lady."

It took the woman some time to respond. She nervously glanced from Rin, to the flowers, to Sesshoumaru, and back at the youth waiting for a response. Once she found her voice, she finally delivered.

"Please, call me Sayera."


End file.
